


Close your eyes

by AlessiaLoanna



Category: Chris Hemsworth-Fandom, Loki-Fandom, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgard, Battle, Bifrost, Bonding, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Dimension Travel, F/M, Love, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Raven - Freeform, Romance, Stars, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessiaLoanna/pseuds/AlessiaLoanna
Summary: When Elodie tries to see the northern lights she accidentally picks up a brooch that was absolutely not meant for her.Suddenly a flash of light hits her and she finds herself in a realm very different from hers where norse gods reign and magic is an all time present power. A power that also influences Elodie and her growing relationship to Loki, god of mischief, who seems to be involved in her coming to Asgard and all of a sudden the trickster becomes much more important to her than she'd ever thought...





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to "Close your eyes", a fanfiction I started writing years ago and now that I am about to finish my studies at university I decided to write the final chapters and post the story. Have fun reading and I hope you enjoy the story of Elodie and Loki. xxx

I.

Close your eyes.  
Take a deep breath.  
Now picture the universe with all its thousands and millions of stars and planets, solar systems and moons, suns and black holes shining bright as little fireflies in the night sky.  
When you were a child, did you ever think about what is out there or even beyond?  
What secrets lay there undiscovered?  
If you´d ask me, I would say yes, I did.  
I always did.  
From the moment that I could talk I listened to my grandmothers stories about the Norse gods and myths and without a doubt I believed everything she told me.  
To me those weren´t only stories about supernatural beings, to me every single story was real and had happened a long, long time ago exactly as it was told.  
Believe me, in school the weird kid wasn´t the star in class but I got by my nose buried into books always taking side notes in my notebook, writing down family trees and imagining how all those places I read about would look like.  
Imagine Wallhall or Jotunheim, what it may look like.   
Massive strongholds, weapons clinking and banners waving.  
So it was predestined that I would study German philology and Norse mythology when I finally finished school at the age of 19.  
But what I now want to tell you is a little more than the student life of a 20 year old girl but have a look for yourself…

A shrill ringing made me sit upright in my bed.  
My alarm signaled me that it was already 8pm so that meant I had to get up if I didn´t want to miss the spectacle of the northern lights.  
As I had slept the whole day long to be fit for the night, I had already prepared my clothes, nice warm stuff of course and the most important items, my knit hat and my camera.  
For my birthday my family had sponsored me a two week holiday trip to Iceland to get on with my research about the Norse myths. I had already visited a ton of museums and interviewed a bunch of local people who told me about ancient rituals their grandparents told them about and before their grandparents.  
So I decided to watch the northern lights because in former times people believed this spectacle to be divine and of course I had to investigate this.

Only half an hour later I had reached the exact spot I calculated where the northern lights should be seen best.  
Putting my tripod in place I always watched the sky and watched foggy lights bubbling up.  
My stomach made a jump.  
In only a matter of minutes I would be able to watch this fascinating show.  
Just as I set the camera to record and sat down on a rock nearby, I saw the first rays of turquoise blue and green lights illuminating the sky.  
It was even more than amazing.   
Like thousands of little, coloured fireflies dancing and swaying when suddenly something noisily crashed down on the ground some metres away from where I sat.  
Looking around I tried to see something but I couldn´t so I jumped up and switched on my flashlight.  
It must have gone down somewhere in the grass.  
I sank to the ground and rummaged in the damp grassland until my fingers briefly touched something round and I lifted it up.  
As I pointed the light beam on it I could identify it as a brooch.   
A very beautiful golden brooch with a bunch of shiny little green gems in it.  
The flickering of the northern lights reflected in the brooch hypnotized me the longer I looked at it and it really made me feel dizzy almost as if I was drunk.  
The lights started to blur in front of my eyes and the next second I felt my body hit the soft ground and a flash of green and blue lights surrounding me, almost enclosing me in a kind of tunnel made of colours.  
I tried to scream but as I opened my mouth no sound escaped my throat.  
Around me the world spun faster and faster whirling my body around until it suddenly stopped and my vision got clear again.  
“Outsch…”, I mumbled as I tried to get up from the ground but when I touched it I gasped in shock.  
I wasn´t lying on the grassland of Iceland anymore but on an illuminated thing which looked suspiciously like a bridge still clenching the brooch in my fist.  
“Freeze! Who are you?”, a deep voice roared behind me making me stop in an instant.  
Slowly I turned around and my eyes widened at the tall, armoured man standing there.   
His full body armour was golden with a matching golden, horned helmet and a long sword which he pointed directly at me making me stumble backwards.  
“I..I..”, I choked on my words and in that moment it hit me.   
Actually I thought I hit my head really, really hard because the only explanation that came to my mind was that I somehow landed in Asgard, lying on my back on the Bifröst and just got interrogated by no other than Heimdall himself.  
“Speak woman! How did you get here!”, he came even closer as did the tip of his sword which almost touched my neckline now.  
“I…well, me I…”, I stammered and let the brooch slip into the pocket of my jacket just in case I found something I shouldn´t have. It could only have been the brooch who brought me here or I was actually still lying in the grass unconscious because something hit my head.  
“My name is…”, I didn´t get further because everything around me started spinning again.   
“Heimdall, what is the matter here?”, another voice, softer now and according to the direction, the person it belonged to must have been standing behind my back, accompanied Heimdalls roaring voice.  
“My.. name.. is… Elo..die…”, I whispered and then everything turned dark.


	2. II.

II.  
Blinking I opened my eyes.  
The glaring light stung and I shut them again immediately.  
As I tried to move, I realized that my hands were tied and as I took a cautious look around me I was in a cell with walls made out of glass.  
Oh god, I need to get out of here! Why am I in here?  
Panic overcame me and I felt hot tears welling up in my eyes.  
This was only a dream, I had fallen asleep and was dreaming, that was the only explanation I could give myself.  
The cell was furnished with a small bed with a pillow and a blanket, a table with a book on it and two chairs.  
Clumsily I got up trying to ignore my shaking knees and softly touched the blanket. It felt smooth and welcoming but I didn´t want to lie down,   
I only wanted to know why I had been taken here, why my hands were cuffed and how on earth I could get out.  
Cautiously I stepped forward looking out of the cell into the corridor where a lot of cells were built next to each other and each one was guarded by a trio of soldiers.  
Some of them were occupied by dangerous looking beings while others were completely empty.  
Suddenly a golden flash surrounded me and a strong force tossed me against the table.  
What was that?  
My body hurt horribly and as I touched my forehead my hand was smeared with blood.  
“I wouldn´t do that again if I were you”, I looked up startled.  
A young man about my age stood in front of the glass window of my cell and watched me.  
“Wow, I wouldn´t have gotten that fact, thank you”, I answered sarcastically and heaved myself onto a chair feeling dizzier every second.  
The man cocked his head brushing away strands of black hair and smiled clearly amused.  
“Come on, I´ll get you out. Allfather Odin will see you now”, with a wink of his hand the front glass turned sparkly golden and he stepped through,   
took me by my cuffs and shoved me outside of the prison cell, “first I´ll treat your wound. Dare you to try to get away. You won´t get far anyway.”  
Fine you arrogant prick but dare you to touch me!  
He yanked me forward down the corridor and out of the prison until I could see broad daylight again.  
That was the first time I actually saw where I was.  
A huge fortress surrounded by lots of beautiful buildings, bridges and statues of warriors illuminated by the sunlight colouring everything golden and   
in the far distance I could see the sparkling Bifröst.  
“This is amazing…”, I gasped and smiled excitedly at my new companion.  
“It is indeed. Come on now, you need to get the wound treated”, he grabbed me by the elbow and shoved me further down the bridge, into a side   
entrance of the fortress and down a long set of stairs where we entered a huge room with beds and women in white clothes.  
“Sit here, I´ll be right back”, he pressed me down on one of the beds and vanished into a cabinet from where I could hear him rummaging.  
This must be the hospital or at least a private infirmary for the royal family.  
Wait, royal family? This means he must be…

“What are you doing here?”, a blonde man in armour burst into the room and looked at me furiously.  
“I..uhm..well…”, I stammered but couldn´t find a proper explanation what business an imprisoned woman should have in a hospital.  
“It´s fine brother, she´s with me. I took her here to treat her wound”, the dark haired man came back with a small pot and a bandage.  
He sat down in front of me and carefully treated my forehead with green ointment.  
“You shouldn´t do that, Loki! We still don´t know if she really is from Midgard or a spy in disguise! We should wait for fathers decision”, the blonde man   
laid his hand on Lokis shoulder who immediately stopped.  
Oh my god, this must be.. This can´t be! He can´t really be…Thor!  
But there seemed no doubt in that. He couldn´t be anyone else except for Thor!  
“As you wish but I doubt father would like the floor of the throne room smeared with blood so let me finish here and then we´ll take her up”, Loki grinned at his   
visibly angry brother and continued to bandage my wound.  
“Uhm, excuse me but if you would let me explain, I mean, I can explain how I got here so if you would allow me to…”, I didn´t get any further because   
Thor covered my mouth with one of his huge hands.  
“Quiet! You won´t say anything until we are certain who you are and why you came here…spy!”, he pulled me up and with both Loki to my right and Thor to   
my left side I was escorted up endless sets of stairs until we reached a massive gateway guarded by six armed soldiers.  
“You will only talk if you are asked to and don´t look up, you´re not worthy to look at the Allfather!”, Thor hissed into my ear. He was clearly a hundred   
percent sure that I was a spy or something like that.  
“Don´t take that seriously, he´s just a hotspur. We will get this sorted out”, Loki whispered into my other ear but it didn´t calm me a thing.  
My heart raced and my hands got all sticky and sweaty and I felt another rush of desperation as the gate flung open and the two brothers dragged me inside.  
I was dropped off before a huge golden throne and when I looked up for only a split second because I didn´t dare to hold my gaze any longer, I saw an old   
man sitting on it and watching me.  
This could only be Allfather Odin.  
Now he would decide whether to kill me on the spot or to keep me around any longer or even worse, send me back home.  
“Be welcome if you are the Midgardian you claim to be but if you try to trick us, we won´t show any mercy”, slowly he stood up and walked towards me.   
I could only see his feet so I watched them cautiously.  
“Now stand up and speak for your defense. Why should we believe you? Speak!”, the Allfather roared and taking a deep breath I got up still not daring to lift my head.  
“My name, Allfather, is Elodie and I am 20 years of age. I am a student. I study mythology and when I watched the northern lights in Iceland a vortex of   
colour caught me and the next thing I know is waking up here in your realm. I don´t mean any harm and I didn´t come here on purpose..”, I had the feeling I   
was talking myself into trouble until suddenly a soft female voice interrupted my speech.  
“Enough! She is right!”


	3. III.

III.

At that moment I dared to lift my head for the first time.  
A beautiful woman with long hair in the colour of liquid gold, her delicate body wrapped in copper silk and a face that could crash battalions of warships only by looking at them stepped into the room.  
Her caring gaze rested upon me as she came closer, took my hand in both of hers and squeezed it.  
“Odin, that woman is no danger to us. Look at her! She´s a mere child”, she still did not leave my side, “and you two boys, you almost frightened her to death! Is that how I taught you to treat a woman? I guess not!”   
Now she faced both Loki and Thor who immediately dropped their heads.  
“But mother, she could have been a spy! You know not everyone is a friend of Asgard! And she just appeared! She didn´t even use the Bifröst!”, Thor mumbled not daring to look at his moth-  
This is Queen Frigga! Queen Frigga just saved me!!  
My head spinning again I sunk down on my knees.  
“Have no fear, my child. No one will harm you and both of my sons will accompany you to your new accommodation. I will have a room prepared for you in the palace”, Frigga knelt down beside me and stroke my back while I tried to hold back the tears that so longed to break loose.  
“Thank…you…my Queen!”, I sobbed and managed to get up with her help.  
“Silence!”, Allfather Odins voice roared through the room, “I´ll trust your judgment Frigga but if she fails, she´ll be exiled!”

In only a matter of minutes I found myself at the entrance of my new bedchamber.  
“I´ll be out for a while”, Thor mumbled as he completed the task his mother gave him and left me and Loki alone.  
“Don´t bother, he´ll be fine. Thor doesn´t like to be reprimanded. This will be your room, mine is the next so if you need anything, just knock. But don´t disturb me because you broke a nail or something like that! Only serious problems.. Elodie… I´ll be in the library now”, Loki turned around and walked away his footsteps echoing in the hallway.  
“Loki…thank you…”, I shouted after him which made him stop in his tracks for a split second.  
Then he continued his walk without any further reaction.  
At least Asgard has got a library apart from soldiers and princes who want to kill me.  
Cautiously I pushed down the handle and peeped into the room.  
Nothing bad in there just a blue four poster bed, a giant, wooden wardrobe and two windows with a small balcony inbetween.  
I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. The room was beautiful.  
The walls were decorated with paintings of Asgard and in the little bathroom which could be entered through a door next to the wardrobe a painting of a beautiful woman brushing her hair graced a whole wall.  
All of this overwhelmed me completely and I sat down on the soft rug before the bed and closed my eyes.  
I needed to meditate about this.  
The first thing I did…. was pinch myself as hard as I could but I didn´t wake up in the grassland of Iceland.   
The room I was in before I closed my eyes didn´t change a thing so I closed them again, repeated the ritual pinching and found no difference.  
Breathing in deeply I finally befriended myself with the thought that I had always been right.  
Asgard was in fact real and I was right in the heart of it, the palace.  
Oh my god…I mean, Oh my Allfather… I was right! I was right!  
Jumping up I started dancing and prancing like a madwoman bouncing my butt from side to side until a knock on my window made me stop and stare wide eyed.  
A black shadow sat on my windowsill, I couldn´t see clearly because I had forgotten my glasses in Midgard so I stepped closer and opened the window carefully.  
Gracefully a black raven jumped inside and presented his beautiful, pitch black plumage to me.  
“Well, hello Sir, I think you got the wrong window”, cocking my head I looked at the animal and the raven imitated my gesture, “you are one funny companion, Mister Raven!”  
Just then I noticed a little rolled up piece of parchment tied to the animals´ foot with a red ribbon.  
“Excuse me, I will take that off now, okay”, I said and carefully removed it.  
The animal stood still like a statue.  
The parchment was a note.  
This is Rakith. He is yours to keep.  
Please accept my apology, Lady Elodie.  
Thor

Hang on, this one is mine now? I own a raven..I can´t believe it..  
Thor really apologized.  
Well if Frigga had been my mother I would have done everything not to displease her.  
“Please come in Rakith”, I welcomed the animal properly and gestured it to come in.  
Hopping inside Rakith spread his majestic wings, sailed over to me and sat down on my shoulder caressing my cheek with his cold beak.   
The weather must have changed very quickly.  
“That tickles”, I laughed when it´s soft feathers brushed my neck, “thank you for being my companion. I´ll take care for you, Rakith. And now we should get you something to eat.”  
Stroking the bird I walked over to the door but stopped in my tracks when I realized that I still wore my pants, pullover and jacket.  
Maybe changing my clothes wouldn´t have been such a bad idea and so I opened the huge wardrobe which was filled with marvelous dresses and coats for every occasion and weather.  
Letting my fingers slide over the lovely fabrics I discovered a light green dress and pulled it out.  
It had a turtleneck collar with a golden choker necklace to close it and the shoulders were free. The fabric continued above the elbow and ended before the fingertips.  
At the upper body it was tight and had a wide, floor-length skirt.  
To say it shortly it was amazing.  
“Rakith, please be so nice and turn around while I am undressing”, I smiled at the bird who now hopped over to the wardrobe door and immediately it turned around crowing.  
Neatly I folded my Midgardian clothes and put them into the wardrobe when I had finished putting on my new dress and matching ballerina-like shoes.  
It looked stunning and so much more appropriate for a stroll through the palace than my dowdy hiking clothes and boots.  
“Come on Rakith, now we´re ready to go”, the raven sailed over and sat on my shoulder again.

The door creaked as I opened it and peeked out into the empty corridor.  
As soon as I closed the door I could feel the cold air streaming through the hallway. It really got colder outside.  
Shivering I stepped closer to the balustrade opposite of my room, actually the whole corridor was more like an arcade because it didn´t have any windows.  
A very eco-friendly way of thinking. They only heat the rooms which are needed and occupied.  
Leaning against the banister I looked down into a small inner yard where two women had a swordfight.   
One of them had long dark hair and was really tall while the other one was smaller and had curly strands of red hair flying around her face with every move she made.  
“That was very good, Victoria. Just block a bit more, there´s no need to be overly brave!”, the dark haired woman put her sword down and patted the other ones shoulder.  
“Thanks Sif, I will keep that in mind”, the woman named Victoria rehearsed some more moves with her sword while Sif went back into the palace.  
It was hypnotic to watch her swing the sword around fighting an imaginary villain and I watched her until she realized and looked up to me.  
My eyes widened in surprise and guilt but she smiled and waved at me as if she knew me and went after Sif before I could wave back at her.

I had decided to go down the hallway and take the steps to my right because I could remember that the stairs on the left side lead to the throne room.  
Maybe the kitchen was downstairs somewhere and so I kept on walking and walking down, down plenty of steps, because I didn´t want Rakith to starve, until I finally reached a big, heated chamber with a lot of ovens and steaming pots on them.  
Bingo! We need crackers or bread or something like that…what does a raven like?  
“Rakith, what would you like to eat?”, I looked at the bird and it cocked it´s head sideways.  
“That´s your favorite expression, isn´t it?”, shaking my head I entered the room cautiously, it wouldn´t be good to get caught because Allfather Odin could still banish me for snitching bread from the kitchen or do even worse things to me.  
I shrugged my shoulders and went over to the countertop where I found a piece of bread in a basket.  
“Look what we have here, Rakith! Yummy food for you!”, offering the bird a small piece I stretched my hand up to his beak.  
Gladly he took it and swallowed it almost immediately.  
“Look what we have here! Hungry, aren´t we?”, suddenly I heard a familiar voice behind me.  
I froze in place not daring to move.  
Uh-oh, busted!  
Slowly I turned around to see who caught me red-handed and looked right into Lokis visibly amused, grinning face.  
“I think we need to talk, Father will not be amused if I tell him about this…”, his grin turned even wider and my face redder.  
That sneaky snitch!!


	4. IV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooooo much for all the reads and kudos and bookmarks <3  
> I am glad you like the story and hope you'll enjoy the upcoming chapters.  
> xxx

IV.

“I was just feeding my new companion, Loki! Rakith is a gift from Thor”, nervously shifting I tried to explain my actions.  
Rakith crowed on my shoulder as if he would try to protect me.  
“A gift from Thor you say? Seems as if my brother finally got over his pride”, Loki started circling me but never broke eye contact, “I like that dress on you. If you´re interested, it was me who picked it out.”  
He had a taste in clothing, that much was obvious because his own clothes looked neatly picked out and beautifully combined, green and black with little golden ornaments.  
Green..Oh dear the brooch!  
Suddenly I realized that I still had the brooch in the pocket of my jacket. I needed to get it hidden someplace where it could not be found by accident.  
“It was really nice talking to you but I have got to go now”, I tried to rush past Loki but he stepped in my way.  
“Not so fast, Lady Elodie. There is a message from mother, she wishes you to have dinner with us tonight and unfortunately I shall keep you company”, he came closer until he stood right in front of me and looked down. He was a lot taller than me.  
“Oh well, then we´ll meet before dinner. I´ll go now…”, I mumbled and tried to sneak past him but he grabbed my arm.  
Rakith crowed madly as Loki touched me but immediately fell silent when Loki looked at the bird.  
“Loki, how did you…?”, I asked him but was frightened when his face was only a breath away from mine.  
“I said, I will keep you company, Elodie!”, he whispered and his eyes turned into glowing, green sparks flashing angrily at me.  
“Fine, then keep me company, please but I still need to return to my room so come with me if you wish”, finally shoving him aside I managed to get past him and climbed the stairs again.  
Somehow he annoyed me, I just couldn´t help myself.  
My first intuition was right he was an arrogant prick and it made me uncomfortable when he walked right behind me.  
“Don´t be so nervous, you´re safe with me and I won´t tell father about you stealing bread, don´t worry. I just love to see that frightened look on your face”, gently he opened the door to my room when we arrived right before it and smiled at me.  
But instead of going into the room I stepped closer to the banister.  
“Go on Rakith, have some fun. I´ll call for you! Take care!”, I murmured and let Rakith fly out of the palace.  
Then I walked over to my room and entered but when I was just about to close the door behind me Loki held me back and stepped into my room.  
“What are you doing?”, I asked looking up at the man.  
“I told you I´ll keep you company for today”, he answered grabbing my arm, twisting it and suddenly my back leant against his front and his lips brushed my ear, “don´t you like me, Elodie?”  
One of his hand held both of mine pressed against my back while the other caressed my cheeks and my chin softly.  
“If you do something like that I really don´t”, I tried to break free from his grip but he was to strong.  
“But I can make you like me…”, he whispered and his hand stroke down my side which made me flinch because he tickled me.  
“Please stop it!”, I pleaded trying to get away once more.  
“Fine, if that is what you want”, suddenly he let loose, went over to my bed and sat down to watch me, “you´re just too much fun!”  
“And you are cruel! Why do you have to tease me so much?”, I rubbed my sore hands.  
“You can answer that for yourself if you study mythology! Don´t you think we know what Midgardians know about us?”, amused he leaned back and watched me getting red in the face, “we should go now. Dinner should be ready any minute.”  
I turned my back on him and opened the wardrobe to check if the brooch was still inside of the jackets pocket.  
When I felt its rough shape and the cool gems I loosened up a bit and closed my eyes.   
Everything was fine.  
“Searching for something?”, Lokis face appeared next to my ear and I jumped.  
“Will you ever stop that?”, I nudged him.  
“Not until it´s still fun”, he grinned and offered me his hand.  
Shaking my head I laid mine into his and after raising it up to his lips and placing a kiss on it he gently lead me outside and down the hallway to the dining room.  
“You can really be a pain in the ass sometimes, Loki Odinson”, I hissed at him only to be showered with even more smirking.  
“I know, I am the god of mischief, what did you expect?”, his sassiness was unbearable and if we hadn´t already reached the grand dining hall I would have at least kicked Mister Smirk-a-lot.  
“Don´t pout like that, it doesn´t fit you. You look like a duck”, Loki murmured when we entered the room and stared at him in disbelief.  
“Elodie. It is so good to see you”, Queen Frigga floated up to me and embraced me in a deep hug.  
I decided that she didn´t go or run, she floated as her moving was a picture of sheer beauty and grace.  
“It is good to see you too, your majesty”, I answered patting her back.  
She had now changed into a light blue gown with weaved in silver floral ornaments.  
“Please, call me Frigga”, she took my hand and led me to the seat next to hers.  
That was when I first looked around the room and noticed all the confused eyes on me.  
Among them I found two familiar faces. It was Lady Sif and Lady Victoria who I watched sword fighting before.  
“So your name is Elodie? Hello, nice to meet you! I am Victoria”, the girl rushed to my side and took both of my hands in hers and squeezed them lightly.  
“Very pleased to meet you and I have to apologize. I shouldn´t have been watching you practice”, I excused and smiled at her. Her eyes were very young though her body language was the one of a grown up soldier.  
“No don´t apologize. If you plan to stay in Asgard for a while you should be able to handle a sword anyways”, Victoria winked at me and looked at Frigga.  
“Victoria, I just had a marvelous idea! How about you giving Lady Elodie swordfighting lessons?”, Frigga clapped her hands together and looked at both of us.  
She seemed absolutely convinced that I could do stuff like that. So was Victoria.  
I however was absolutely not.  
I knew my clumsiness and I could only think about stabbing someone by accident.  
“It would be an honor for me”, Scarlett answered, bowed before Frigga and went back to her sister Sif who eyed me suspiciously.

Before the dinner even began with Allfather Odin taking his place at the table Thor introduced me to some of his friends who were also invited or maybe they just wanted to see the crazy girl from Midgard – put in irons, interrogated by Allfather Odin, pursued by smart-ass Loki.   
What a perfect description for a new blockbuster movie.  
Amongst a lot of people I needed to know where also Lady Sif, who still looked at me like I was an alien in a warship, then there was Fendral, a very funny guy who so cockshure of himself it was hilarious to listen to him talk about his hair.  
The third in Thors troop of friends was Volstagg. Already a grown man, long hair, long beard and a voice like a grizzly bear. To me he was the friendliest of them all and so I decided to like and trust him as he seemed very honest and loyal.  
When Odin entered the room I watched Loki stride directly to the seat opposite of mine looking like a hungry leopard ready to jump his prey at any minute.  
He just couldn´t resist.  
I swear if he does anything stupid I am going to kick his leg underneath the table!

The entrée was a fish parfait which tasted a little like salmon but wasn´t served with fresh baked bread and butter.  
I was halfway through when I looked sideways and caught Victoria and Thor, who were sitting opposite, looking each other in the eyes like a hidden couple in love.  
Does anybody know about them? They really seemed like a cute couple.  
Maybe Thor was a bit older but who cared in Norse mythology? Or well let´s say who cared in Norse mythology which was more reality than mythology?  
Victoria suddenly recognized my looks and continued munching on her piece of bread.  
“So Elodie, tell us something about you. Where were you born? Family tree?”, Allfather Odins voice addressing me almost made me jump in shock.  
“Uhm..yeah, well…”, I coughed trying not to choke on the breadcrumb that had slipped down my throat blocking my windpipe, “I was born in a little town in Austria, I don´t know if you had heard of that country, to my parents, Juna, daughter of Danae, and Walter, son of Christine, and I..”  
“Did you just say Danae?”, Thor jumped up from his chair which made a screeching noise as it fell backwards.  
Frigga suddenly placed her hand upon mine and looked at me.  
It almost looked as if her eyes were slowly filling up with tears.  
The whole table fell silent.  
Even Lokis widened green eyes were upon me.  
“Yes, that is my grandmothers´ name. She always told me about mythology and Asgard and she was the reason I started to study”, I smiled affectionate at the memory of grandma.  
I really missed her. She always inspired me to study harder and work more and investigate to reach all of my goals.  
“So this means you are aunt Danaes granddaughter?”, Loki burst out.  
Raising my brows at him I shook my head: “What on earth do you mean? I can´t be your aunts granddaughter. Your aunt clearly doesn´t live in Midgard does she?”  
“Elodie, we need to tell you something”, Frigga said brushing away tears from her cheeks.  
“That is right, Elodie”, Allfather Odin stood up and looked at me, “I owe you an apology. I am truly sorry for mistrusting you.”  
What was going on? Odin apologizing? I must have been in another even weirder parallel universe until it finally hit me.  
Why else would my grandmother know so much about Asgard? Why would she encourage me to believe that every word she said was true?  
Of course…because she had been here!  
She had seen all of this!  
“Your grandmother, she was a visitor a long time ago. She…”, Frigga started the explanation but I simply stood up and looked at her.  
I needed to get out of the room. I felt as if I had no air to breathe in anymore.  
“Please excuse me!”, bowing slightly I turned and bolted out the doors.  
A long process of thinking and silence was definitely acquired.  
How could she have lied to me all of those years?


	5. V.

V.

The cold air surrounded me and played with my hair as I leaned against the balustrade of another balcony I found at the end of the hallway I had dashed down.  
It was good feeling it stream through my lungs and I breathed in deeply soaking it all in.  
How could my grandmother do that to me?  
I wasn´t mad at her for visiting Asgard but for lying to me. I just felt betrayed.  
A gust of wind made my dress flutter and suddenly a hand touched my shoulder.  
Startled I looked up only to see Lokis face staring down at me his eyes glistening.  
“What is it?”, I murmured turning my back on him and continued to watch the lights of the town in the distance.  
All of them were like little stars in the dark some of them glowing brighter than others.  
“I thought you might get cold”, he stripped out of his fur coat and placed it over my shoulders.  
“Thank you but you will get cold then”, I answered still staring at the illuminated village before me.  
“I don´t get cold easily, it´s fine”, Loki stepped closer and I felt his chin resting lightly on my head.  
Somehow I felt safe.  
The first time since I arrived in Asgard by accident I felt safe.  
Protected by a person who had so much more power than I did.  
“Loki, listen..”, I turned to face him but he laid a finger on my lips to stop me.  
And then he did something nobody, Midgardian or Asgardian, had ever expected from the god of mischief.  
He laid his arms around me and embraced me in a tight hug.  
My heart suddenly skipped a beat. Or two. Or three.  
I lost count while I held my breath in sheer astonishment.  
“Aunt Danae didn´t want to betray you. She just wanted you to make your own experiences. Don´t blame her for that, Elodie. She did it because she loves you”, he whispered into my ear making me cry soundlessly at his shoulder.  
“Thank you, Loki”, I mumbled as he let go of me but still held me tight at arms´ length.  
Softly he brushed away tears that still ran over my face and laid his forehead on mine.  
“Close your eyes, Elodie”, he whispered in the darkness, “concentrate on the sounds around you. Can you hear the birds singing their babies to sleep? Can you hear the wind in the trees? Can you hear the waves crashing against the shore?”  
I nodded.  
Everything seemed so clear now. Suddenly I could hear every little sound he described.  
The birds, the trees shaking and the water.  
It was as if my ears finally opened up to a completely new level.  
“Now open your eyes and look above you”, Loki waited and as I opened my eyes again he lifted my chin upwards and then I saw what he meant.  
Above our heads millions and millions of stars lit up the pitch black night sky bathing Asgard in a magical golden glimmering light.  
“Now you arrived properly. Welcome to Asgard, Lady Elodie”, the young man smiled at me and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.  
This was the most affectionate gesture I have ever received and it was from Loki.   
My heart beat samba.  
How did he do that?  
I mean sometimes being such a pain in the ass and then suddenly turning into the most lovable, caring person ever existed.  
“Come on, there is something I got to show you”, suddenly he took my arm, smiled as if he had something planned and yanked me forward.  
Flabbergasted I let him drag me along.

After minutes of running through the palace and the grounds into the woods we finally reached our destination.  
A cliff from which one could look over the whole of Asgard and the Bifröst.  
The view was magnificent and thanks to the stars and the other orbs there was new further lighting needed.  
“Loki, what are those?”, I pointed up to the luminaries. Two of them were bigger which meant they were nearer to Asgard than the others.  
“You mean the big ones?”, his ducked his head to mine to see exactly from my point of view.  
If brushing my cheek with his was intentionally I didn´t knew but I didn´t mind anyways.  
“These are five of the nine realms. And the blue and green one is Midgard”, Loki smiled like a little child sharing his knowledge and being proud about it.  
Midgard. My home.  
Maybe my parents and family were worried because I didn´t return to my hotel room and didn´t call.  
I didn´t want to think about them because it hurt me but going home was no option.  
Having the opportunity to be in Asgard was the biggest honor one could ever be granted so I had to stay and learn as much as I could to reach my goal in life: being a professor and sharing my knowledge with those who were interested.  
“What is on your mind, Elodie?”, Loki cocked his head at me.  
“I just had to think about my family. Speaking of which, please do tell me about my grandmother being here! Why do you call her aunt?”, almost pleading I turned to him and laid my hand on his arm.  
Loki looked at me his eyes widening at my sudden touch.  
I drew back my hand.  
“Sorry, I didn´t mean to..”, I tried to excuse but he grabbed a hold of my hand and still kept on looking at me as if I was an exotic songbird.  
“It was when Thor and I were very little, almost children, and I can only remember Aunt Danae just appearing out of the woods. She looked very confused and father said it was difficult to question her but when she realized where she was, she flourished. She told us stories of Midgard and she spent many nights in the library. Elodie, your grandmother is a wonderful woman and I am proud to have met her”, Loki explained.  
If somebody told me that Loki the god mischief talked with such passion and admiration about a person apart from himself I would have never believed it if I hadn´t heard it with my own ears.  
His story really touched me.  
“I know she is a wonderful person. And I really miss her”, I stepped further and looked over Asgard.  
Did my grandmother see the same view so many years ago?  
The same night sky?  
The same lights dancing in the distance?  
Soft, white snowflakes started sailing down on us as I lifted my head up to see the illuminated sky.  
“Loki?”, I turned around and stepped closer to him.  
“Yes Elodie?”, he looked down at me and suddenly I realized that my heart was beating rapidly.  
What was he doing to me?  
Some kind of strange, asgardian Magic?  
Shaking my head I asked him to take me to my room.  
I really needed to sleep. All of this was too much, my grandmother, the view of the realms.  
“Of course, milady”, Loki offered me his arm and I took it still confused by the sudden attraction I felt.  
Something was wrong with me but I couldn´t say what it was.  
I felt as if something was getting a hold of me. Some force I couldn´t yet categorize.

Loki and I walked in silence until we reached our rooms.  
“Thank you, I appreciate that Loki”, I thanked him a bit absent mindedly and avoided his eyes.  
If I would look him in the eyes I knew my heart would race again.  
But he didn´t want me to evade his gaze and so he raised my chin with two of his long, slender fingers and made me look at him.  
“You are welcome. I wish you a pleasant night”, he whispered and suddenly his lips were upon mine giving me the softest good night kiss I ever received.  
Startled I backed away and slipped into my room leaning against the door.  
He really just kissed me. Why did he kiss me? He shouldn´t have!  
A bump signaled me that Loki went into his room too.  
Sighing deeply I strode over to the window, opened it and called for Rakith who landed graciously before me only half a minute later.  
“You are a good boy right. Will you stay here tonight?”, I asked and earned a loud crow as he made himself comfortable on top of my wardrobe.  
“I take that as a yes”, I mumbled and started undressing until I realized that I had no pajamas.  
What do Asgardians wear at night?  
Confused I opened the wardrobe to find a white silken night gown.  
“Fancy fancy those Asgardians”, laughing I slipped into it and really had to admit that it felt as comfortable as my flannel pajamas.  
On my way over to the bed I suddenly spotted a faint green glow coming from my wardrobe.  
The brooch!  
It could only be the brooch!  
Dashing over I flung open the doors and dug for the glimmering item.  
And then everything happened so fast that I still cannot recall it in detail.  
“Elodie what is this?”, Loki stepped through the picture in my bathroom and hurried over to me while I slowly sank down to the ground still holding the brooch in my hand.  
The portrait must have been some kind of secret passageway which linked both of our rooms.  
“I…don´t know…”, I whispered while he held me in his arms.  
“Elodie! Are you out of your mind?”, he shrieked all of a sudden and tried to snatch the brooch out of my hands but the trinket seemed glued to it, “this is a powerful magical item and not yours to keep!”  
In that moment a gush of green light burst out of it, lifted me up in the air and invaded my body.  
“Elodie!!”, Loki cried helplessly and stepped backwards.  
Feelings rushed through me, power, sadness, might and anger.  
All of them united in my body and infected me like a virus until the force dropped me down on the ground.  
Minutes must have passed until I opened my eyes again and in the mirror I was lying before, I spotted a bright green glimmer in them and smiled.


	6. VI

VI.

"Are you finally going to wake up or do I have to shake you until you do?", a harsh voice startled me so I darted up from my cozy bed and sat bolt upright looking directly into Lokis angry face.  
The prince must have sat beside me the whole night because he definitely didn´t sleep according to the dark blue circles under his eyes.  
"Look at me", he bent forward and grabbed me by my chin to examine my eyes.  
"Back off, mischief boy! I am not even half awake and I am not a horse that´s for sale!", pushing away his hand I tried to wriggle out of bed but he harshly grabbed me by the back of my neck.  
"Hold still, woman! You don´t know what´s gotten into you! This is magic, Elodie, magic you can´t control so it will control your weak, little body, do you understand me? You are in grave danger, girl! Look at me!", he shouted at me and forced me to look him in the eye while Rakith was crowing madly only to be shushed by Loki who glared at the animal.  
Suddenly I felt a strange energy rushing through my whole body.  
Those extremely strong feelings seemed to get a hold of me again and instantly I got furious.  
Hot anger boiled up in me while my hands cramped up until I couldn´t feel them anymore.  
By the horror in Lokis face I could guess there was something changing in my eyes.  
My breathing got heavier and heavier until an invisible hand pushed the young man against the wall.  
"See that´s what I meant. You have no idea how to control it! You are a danger not only to yourself but to others! Elodie, apart from Lady Victorias sword fighting lessons I will be the one to teach you because it is a part of my power you assimilated. For now we´re going to have breakfast and you won´t leave my side until I tell you to, is that clear?", pulling himself together and rubbing his sore back Loki made himself very clear.  
Now I could imagine him as the merciless trickster my grandmother told me about.  
But what did he mean by his power?  
How could I inhabit his power?  
The brooch was a midgardian item, how could it be linked to Loki in any way?  
So many questions were rapidly piling up in my head but judging by the anger in the young princes face I guessed it wasn´t the time for asking questions.  
"Loki...", I stammered looking down at the nightgown I was wearing.  
"What is it now?", he turned at me clearly irritated while pacing around the room like a restless tiger in a cage.  
"If we want to get breakfast I need to change and well.. I don´t think we´re at that level of intimacy so if you could at least turn around I would really appreciate it..", shyly I smiled at Loki whose face instantly turned as red as a ripe strawberry.

Breakfast was more than icy.  
I could feel Lokis cautious looks upon me that made me horribly uncomfortable.  
"So did you sleep well Elodie?", Friggas soft voice startled me and I almost knocked over my glass.  
"Of course, like a baby", I smiled half heartedly and swallowed my breakfast rapidly just to get out of this awkward situation.  
Yes, fine, I did something wrong, I admit it, but it can´t be that bad to have at least a bit of power. The only thing I still didn´t get was what Loki meant by "his power". How could I have his powers in my body? I didn´t do the spread-eagle with him...or did I?  
Suddenly I felt my face flush.  
Nah, I would have remembered that for sure.   
Something was in that brooch but I couldn´t have anything to do with him.  
Maybe he was a self-centered prick, nothing more, nothing less.  
"Are you sure you are fine? You look pale, maybe you´ve caught a fever?", Queen Frigga looked at me worriedly and stretched out her hand to touch my forehead.  
"Mother, Elodie is pretty fine, she´s just excited for her first lectures, right?", Loki had jumped up and caught his mothers´ hand before she could touch me.  
Confused I looked at him and nodded. What was the matter with that guy?  
"Oh look, it´s time already! Elodie, up up, we have a lot to study! Follow me!", the young prince half dragged me up from my chair and shoved me out of the hall before I could even say goodbye to anyone.

"Stop it now!", in the hallway I finally managed to free myself from his iron grip and looked at him furiously, "what on earth is the matter with you? Are you out of your mind? I demand you to tell me now, what is there inside of me and where did it came from! Now Loki!"  
He looked very confused. Perhaps he had never been yelled at by a woman before.  
Inhaling deeply and sighing he grabbed my hand, softer now, and led me through a small, wooden door into a little, dark cabin.  
"Now speak!", I hissed in the dark.  
The only thing I could see were shadows but I felt Loki next to me.  
His body just seconds away from mine. Thank the heavens he couldn´t see my face get red and hot.  
"Fine, the brooch you found, it was actually mine. I cast a spell on it and placed it next to a stone for emergencies on trips to Midgard. But bringing you here or providing you with powers were certainly not the way it was planned so I have to find a way to get them out of you and until I do, you won´t touch or go near anybody, is that clear? You can´t control it so it just shoots out of you whenever you are driven by emotions, Elodie. Dare you to break my instructions, I´ll be your punisher!", his face was now exactly in front of mine as he shouted at me.  
So that was why he was so angry. I practically destroyed his safety plan.  
"So this means, we are linked now", I muttered trying to make out his eyes in the dark.  
"What? What do you mean by that?", coming even closer I felt his hands on my shoulders groping their way up to my neck.  
"Well I mean it exactly as I said. We are linked if we share the same power! So basically maybe you can feel what I feel now and vice versa", smiling I raised my right hand and put together my fingertips.  
In my mind I visualized a burning flame coming from them and when I opened my eyes there it was.  
Brightly shining and green dancing just above my fingers.  
"Stop that nonsense at once, Elodie! Those powers are nothing to play with", Loki grabbed my hand and the flame went out immediately.   
"But why? You said the power should have come of use in times of need, that was its purpose, so why should it be lethal now?", the anger in me rose again.   
I could hardly control my breath and feared another spark would burst out of me any minute.  
"I am the god of mischief, Elodie! This is no good power! This is power to destroy and to kill! This power is meant for battlegrounds!"  
"But that doesn´t mean I would use it for those reasons!"  
"Listen, it was born for that purpose, it doesn´t know anything else but to hurt so it won´t learn how to magically do good things if it lives within a pure soul! You won´t turn into a fairy godmother you naive brat!"  
Right there at the climax of the conversation I felt him.  
I felt Loki as if his soul was inside of mine and something was dragging me forth to his body.  
The urge to feel him was too big to resist.  
Suddenly his hands flung around my neck and my back and his lips pressed hard against mine.  
Breathing heavily I kissed him passionately.   
His hands seemed to be everywhere caressing every inch of my body feverishly.  
"What...is that...I can´t...stop...oh Loki..", I moaned in between the kisses.  
"I...have..no..idea..Can´t stop...either..", he whispered in my ear only to bite my neck while slipping his hand under my skirt and gently massage my thighs.  
A deep groan escaped my mouth.  
The attraction between the two of us was adamant. I couldn´t help but touch Loki if I stopped I feared I would suffocate on the spot.  
I felt his pelvis press against mine and moaned against Lokis kisses.  
"Why...can´t we...stop..", he muttered seemingly out of breath and flung my thighs around his hips.  
He was holding back, I could sense it. Maybe he was scared to dishonor me.  
"I don´t...know..don´t be...scared...it´s...good..", I ran my hands through his raven black hair.  
Loki was sweating and panting.  
This was highly unusual for him who always acted so cool and decent letting loose and releasing the beast inside.  
Hectically I fumbled at his trousers. The damn thing had to go immediately.  
My body ached from lust and passion as I let my fingertips run over his bellybutton and curiously down down down into his garments when he suddenly stopped me.  
"Elodie..this is not...the..right place...", Loki groaned desperately and let go of me.  
"But..I...I am sorry, I didn´t mean to...I am sorry, Loki, I really am!", my eyes filled with tears when I realized what we had almost done.  
Softly he stroke my burning cheeks.  
"I didn´t mean to hurt you but a storeroom certainly is not the right place to get intimate", in an instant he was the perfect, icy gentleman again and gone was the passionate lover who was driven by raw lust.  
"Well, there are people who frequently get intimate in storerooms..", I mumbled.  
At least in Midgard it had certain allures.  
"Really? You Midgardians really are interesting folks... ", he opened the doors, took me by the hand and led me down the hallway until we stopped in front of our bedrooms.  
"I thought you wanted to lecture me, Loki?", cocking my head I looked at him curious.  
"Have I said I wouldn´t?", opening the door he pulled me inside, locked the door and tossed me on his bed.  
There it was again. The connection got a hold of my body.  
All of those emotions came back in a snap.  
Loki climbed on top of me and carefully pulled my dress over my head.  
"Fine Elodie, let´s learn something...", he smirked and gently kissed my neck.


	7. VII.

VII.

Sighing I crawled out of bed, legs still shaking and my cheeks rosy.  
"You mustn´t be late for your swordfighting lesson so hurry and don´t forget, do not tell anyone about what happened!", Loki sat up in my bad and cocked his head at me.  
"Of course, I will tell everyone in the whole palace about you shagging me because of a weird magnetic connection. How dull do you think I am, Loki?", pulling my dress over my head I turned to face him.  
Like I had nothing better going on in my mind as to casually chat about my suddenly existing sexlife.  
"I meant owning powers now..", slowly he stood up and walked towards me.  
Suddenly I felt very intimidated by his height and the look on his face.  
He was dead serious.  
"Oh yeah right. No of course not", I answered and tried to back off but Lokis hands were much faster and so he grabbed me by the neck.  
"We´re clear on that, understood? If it comes out I have to hurt you, Elodie. Nobody is allowed to know", roughly he kissed me on the lips while running his fingertips over my back.  
Just perfect!  
Those feelings came back again and showers of goose bumps ran over my body.  
Resisting wasn´t even an option anymore.  
My restless hands searched for his hair.  
"Stop, go now! I´ll pick you up in two hours", releasing me he shoved aside my hands, "and remember what I told you."  
Silently nodding I left the room even more confused than before he gave me all the answers to what happened to me when I had touched the brooch.  
And what happened between Loki and me was just the tip of the iceberg.  
Something was utterly wrong with the both of us and I had a nasty feeling Loki wasn´t telling me all there was to this strange power splitting thing.  
Then it suddenly hit me.  
What if I was pregnant with some strange creature with three heads or something like that?  
I felt sick to my stomach and tears welled up in my eyes when I heard a familiar voice calling my name.  
"Elodie? Are you there?", it was Lady Victoria and she was obviously searching for me so it meant I was late.   
As usual.  
"Hello Lady Victoria, I am here. Please forgive me for being late, I was slightly distracted", brushing away the tears I walked down the hallway.  
She looked stunning in her armour and her long hair in wild curls falling over her delicate shoulders.  
I could absolutely understand Thor fancying her.  
"Are you alright? You look a bit shaken", her look was concerned as she took my hand.  
"Of course, I am just a bit messed up at the moment. One does not discover legends to be reality every day", I tried to make a joke and laugh but it didn´t reach my eyes.  
I must have looked pretty pathetic.  
"If you say so, let´s go now..", sighing she led me outside to the training grounds without any further conversation.

 

"You need to hold it even tighter or you risk dropping the sword, Elodie. This is really important. Now once more, try blocking my stroke. You can do that, you are a strong girl", she gave me a heartwarming smile and it fired me up.  
I could do that and I would prove to Loki that I don´t need any of his stupid powers to defend myself.  
Stupid powers.  
Stupid brooch.  
Stupid Loki...  
Suddenly driven by anger I developed a whole new kind of strength and my hand started moving on its own accord.  
Just seconds later I found myself really fighting a totally flabbergasted Lady Victoria.  
I have to admit, power streaming through me felt very good.  
When I managed to snatch her sword out of her hand she stared at me in shock.  
"Stop it! What happened to you? Elodie, your eyes are gleaming!", she shrieked and backed off.  
Shaking my head I dropped my weapon slowly sinking to the ground.  
My head was pounding with energy and my heart felt as if it was about to burst out of my body.  
"I am sorry, I am so sorry, Victoria, please forgive me..", I mumbled when she rushed to my side and held me close to her heart.  
Something really was wrong but as long as nobody would tell me I wouldn´t know how to deal with what happened to my body and the force that constantly threw me off the track.  
Should I?  
Could I?  
Loki would kill me...  
"Can you keep a secret?", raising my head I stared into her shiny blue eyes.  
"Of course I can, what is it? Is there something bothering you?", Victoria tried to comb my hair a bit and brushed away tears that streamed down my face.  
"Look, you really have to promise me not to tell anyone. It could cost me my life if you do", sighing I dropped my head again.  
Victoria nodded. Her face was completely earnest so I was undoubtedly sure I could trust her with my life.  
So I started to tell her the story how I really got to Asgard and what happened the night I touched the brooch and unfortunately I also told her what happened earlier.  
"So I have powers I can´t control and I am scared some weird creature with five hands and three legs is growing inside of me", I sighed desperately.  
I was close to giving up. Those strange powers needed to get out of my body.  
"Well, gods cannot impregnate people from Midgard, what did you think? Asgard is not Mount Olympus, Elodie. I will never understand how you could make up all those stories about gods actually shagging human beings and having children", Victoria shook her head laughing.  
"So no weird babies?", relieved I hugged her.  
"But that is not the problem you have. Loki is so tense on the subject because sharing powers is a crime. It is forbidden by law and both of you could get in a lot of trouble. Not even the king and queen share powers because it is dangerous and almost uncontrollable", Victoria bit her lip thinking.  
Frightened I stared at her. So that was what it was all about.  
That was why Loki was so scared for anyone to find out.  
So we were basically villains then?  
Sneering I got up.  
"What is it?", Victoria came up to me to have a look what I was doing as I pressed one hand together and managed to produce a green flame from my fingertips.  
She backed up in shock.  
"Put that out! Somebody could see it! And now don´t tell me you want to try to control the powers because you can´t! Get that idea out of your head! Wait for Loki to find a solution, Elodie! This is too big for you to deal with, it could seriously hurt or even kill you", she rushed over to me and hugged me dearly.  
Victoria was so lovely and concerned but I really needed to control that.  
I wouldn´t let Loki win, I just couldn´t.  
"Please, Victoria, you have to help me do this, please! You are in on this now so you are a part of it too, please I beg you!", maybe I could convince her with all the charm I could bring up.  
To be honest, I never was a very charming person but I always tried my best.  
Maybe it would work now.  
"Elodie, don´t make me do this please. You know I will always try to help you but I can´t help you with this. This is too big even for me!", turning she walked some steps away from me.  
When I was just about to admit defeat she came up to me and suddenly I could sense this certain adventurous spirit in her presence.  
That was when I knew I had her on my team.  
"Fine, let´s do this. I just hope we won´t get killed... Tomorrow we will meet here again but we will start training in the cellars where nobody can hear us okay?", Victoria started polishing her sword.  
Grinning and jumping I nodded: "So, what exactly is that little romance thingy with you and Thor?"  
Curiosity got a hold of me so I just had to finally ask her.  
Slowly Victorias face reddened.  
"Well, it´s not that easy, I mean, yeah we really fancy each other but, you know...he´s a prince and I am only a swordmaiden. It´s just not appropriate for a prince to date someone like..me... Thor wanted to make it official but I declined. You know, maybe I am just too afraid to love him..", this really bugged her obviously but I could understand her on some parts.  
I would be in the same situation if Loki and I were a couple.   
A mere Midgardian couldn´t be in a relationship with a prince and a god.   
Suddenly all those feelings made me very sad and I stretched my arms out to embrace Victoria and tell her, that everything is going to work out fine but a sudden hand held me back.  
"Loki, you are quite early", puzzled I smiled.  
That man really made me go insane.   
One day I was sure I would try to crazy murder him!  
"Look I found someone", the prince pulled me close into his arms and flicked his fingers.  
Rakith emerged from a nearby tower and sailed down to sit on my shoulder.  
"Hello my darling, hunt was good I suppose?", patting his black feathers I earned a soft crow from the bird.  
"Victoria, thank you very much for tutoring Elodie, I hope you will attend the feast tonight. Thor would be very happy to see you", Loki grinned at Victoria and took my hand.  
Victorias eyes widened and so did mine.  
Why did he just do that? Why did he hold my hand?  
"Uhm, see you tonight, Vick!", I mumbled as Loki pulled me away and into the palace.  
Now I was even more confused.  
Loki showing affection in public?  
Did that man catch a fever or any other strange disease?   
Suddenly he pressed me against a cold stone wall.  
"I missed you Elodie...", Loki whispered into my ear while his hands caressed my hip.  
"Loki, we shouldn´t...somebody could see us...", I sighed breathing heavily.  
He pressed his body against mine and the only thing I could think about was have him right on the spot.  
"We..need...to control...this...", I moaned as his hands slipped under my garments.  
This felt far too good to be healthy.  
"What did you say earlier about storerooms?", Loki suddenly lifted me up and carried me into a dark little chamber, "I guess I want to have a shot at that.."  
I sighed in defeat.


	8. VIII.

VIII. 

Yawning I climbed out of bed careful not to wake Loki and tiptoed over to the window.  
A thick layer of snow covered Asgard as if it was in the middle of a snowglobe a child had just shaken.  
With a little screech I opened the window and let the cool breeze in.  
Loki and I had spent every night together for the past two weeks but didn´t find a way either to resist the temptation or how to get rid of my part of the power.  
To be honest, I didn´t mind our sexual encounters if anything I quite enjoyed it but it also frustrated me being stuck on the subject without any forthcoming on his side.  
I on the other hand had managed to gain a bit of control with Victorias help which basically meant that I could shoot green flashes in the right direction and with different intensities.  
This was not much but a great deal more than getting out of my mind every time I was driven by strong feelings.  
As I looked up to the wardrobe Rakith cleaned his feathers drowsily.  
Loki was still asleep and the first time I had the feeling he was actually a vulnerable, little creature constantly searching for a place to let his guard down and relax.  
This scenery was so peaceful it almost moved me to tears.  
Leaning out of the window I played with the snow on the windowsill, let it melt and dribble from my hand and watched my breath become visible in the cold morning air.  
"Slept well my darling?", soft hands embraced my body.  
Loki pressed me against his body and carefully kissed my cheek.  
"Of course, I always sleep like a baby next to you", turning around I tucked a loose, black curl behind his ear and placed a kiss on his lower lip.  
This was a thing that really concerned me.  
Both of us started treating each other very affectionately and almost behaved like a couple.  
I couldn´t help but think this was also a side effect of our power.  
Or was it really love?  
"Here put that on, you could get sick standing here", Loki flung a fur coat over my shoulder and hugged me deeply, "you know, I was thinking Elodie. Maybe it is time for me to ask you if.."  
"I was thinking too Loki, and I think it is time for us to try something", I interrupted him.  
All of this just smelled so fishy I didn´t want to hear anything if it was not driven by true feelings.  
"Of course, go on love", he cocked his head and smiled at my while playing with a strand of my hair.  
He twirled it around his finger and let it dangle loosely again and again.  
Turning around I held up my hand and in a split second a completely controlled, steady flame danced over my fingertips.  
"Elodie, don´t!", Loki stared at me in shock but I grabbed his hand and held it against mine and suddenly the flame got bigger now coming from both of our hands.  
Carefully I stretched out my fingers and the green flame spread all over my palm so Loki imitated me.  
"See, we are in sync love", I whispered and kissed him passionately.  
"You are right but we should stop it, it´s too dangerous", Loki extinguished both flames.  
Sometimes it was frustrating.  
A young prince acting like a warrior but scared of his own shadow and a girl with magical powers she couldn´t completely control on her own.  
Sounded like the storyline of a teenage fiction.  
"But Loki, I can´t do this without you! Please understand me, I am tired of trying everything on my own and I feel exhausted", I slumped down on the bed and stared at the snow slowly starting to fall again.  
"Of course I understand but I still haven´t found any reverse spells or rituals so please bear it just a little longer, I will find something I promise", Loki kissed my hands like a madman and the more he did I realized that it really wasn´t him doing all of this.  
He was forced to love me by a powerful magic he wasn´t able to control because he wouldn´t cooperate with me, the counterpart who contained all the answers.  
Suddenly my heart almost shattered because him loving me and caring for me was the most beautiful and enchanting feeling I had ever felt.  
"What is it?", he sat down behind me. Of course Loki could sense that something was wrong but I didn´t want to drop the bomb. At least not now.  
I wanted this to continue for just a little while longer.  
"Nothing, I just thought about how happy I am. Come on my prince, let´s grab some breakfast", I smiled at him and I knew perfectly well it was a fake smile.  
"Elodie?", his huge, green eyes fixed mine.  
"Yes?"  
"I..love you..", Loki muttered and embraced me deeply.  
"I love...you..too, Loki.."

At the breakfast Thor announced that it was time for the troops to go to Svartalfheim because of uprising riots over the past week.  
That meant it also included Loki, Victoria, Sif, Fendral, Volstagg and Hogun which left me alone waiting in the palace with only Rakith to give me company.  
"Please take care Loki!", I whispered in his ear when it was about time to say goodbye.  
"Of course I will. I try to be back as soon as possible, love", he gently kissed me with the whole gang and Queen Frigga around who stared at me in disbelief and as soon as he let go of me he was out to put on his armour.  
"Elodie? Can I speak to you for a minute?", Friggas hand on my shoulder startled me and I darted around.  
"Of course, my Queen. What is it?", I sat down on a divan beside her.  
"You see, Loki is my son and I know he is a very special boy but at the moment I am very worried about him. Maybe you could tell me what´s going on?", gracefully she smiled at me making me feel like a villain.  
"Well, something happened to the both of us and well, it turned out to be, you know..", I mumbled in desperate need for the right words.  
For a moment she hesitated.  
"So you mean you two.. you shared the bed?", Frigga asked slightly blushing.  
That was the boiling point. I was in fact the villain who seduced little prince Loki to share the bed with.  
"Yes, in fact, we did share the bed yes", my cheeks turned scarlet red.  
"Good so, tell me now what else is there?", she suddenly turned dead serious.  
Of course Frigga was Lokis mother and she perfectly knew there was something going on besides a little funny lovestory between her son and a Midgardian woman.  
Sighing I dropped my head.  
"It´s not that easy, something very intense and weird happened and now Loki is not....exactly himself and neither am I...and...", I didn´t dare to look at her.  
"Oh no, don´t tell me..you shared powers...", scared she jumped up, "how Elodie? How did you two do it?"  
"It was an accident! The brooch I picked up in Iceland that brought me here, it was the item holding Lokis powers and it sort of poured the powers into me and I try and try to control it although this could possible kill me but I don´t care! Being driven by this particular strength is not what I want to! I decide what to do and when to do it and that´s why I learnt how to control it to a certain extend", frustration gripped me and to demonstrate I let my arms glow in the flaming green light.  
"This is incredible! My dear girl, nobody has ever done this before!", Frigga came closer and carefully touched the light I produced but it did not hurt her because I knew the power in me was a good one.  
Not meant to hurt.  
Not meant to kill.  
"Thank you, my Queen. I just hope you won´t have me beheaded now", I laughed ironically and let the light subside.  
"Nobody must know about this, this will stay our secret but we have to do something with Loki. He needs to work together with you because you can only function properly in unison. I know my sons and both of them can be stubborn oxen but Loki was always the diehard", Frigga scrunched up her nose and shook her head.  
After pacing around the room she finally stopped.  
The look on her face signaled me that she had come to a solution.  
"The only way to make him connect is to put him in a dangerous situation", she announced excitedly.  
In how far a dangerous situation?  
What exactly did she have in mind?  
"Judging from your blank look I guess you don´t fully understand. Loki can set free strong feelings if he is in true danger so the conclusion of this is?"  
"We will get him in a dangerous situation?"  
"And how will we do that?", Frigga smirked mischievously.  
"I...don´t know?", that was certainly not the correct answer but I guessed she would tell me any minute.  
"You will join the troops in their next battle of course!", she shouted embracing me tightly.  
Me? Battle?  
I wasn´t entirely sure if I was ready yet but if the Queen says so well it has to be done..


	9. IX.

IX.

"Did you hear that Rakith? Battle! Me! Can you imagine me clumsy on a battleground?", doubting I looked at the bird flying next to me while I walked down the corridor back to my room.  
The animal just cocked his head and eyed me suspiciously. Well at least it looked suspiciously to me.  
"See, I can´t either..", I sighed and opened the door to my room when I suddenly spotted something lying on my bed.  
It looked like a wooden box with ornaments carved into.  
Carefully I sat down on my bed to examine it with Rakith watching my every move.  
At first I couldn't find the clasp but after running my fingers over it fumbling for irregularities I was able to make it out.  
"What on earth could that be and who put this here..", mumbling I opened it.  
My heart stopped for a split second.  
In the box was the most beautiful item I had ever seen in my entire life.  
Covering my mouth with my hands I stared at it in shock.  
The delicate golden ring was topped with an emerald green rose so sparkly I couldn´t believe my eyes. Gingerly I lifted it up and touched the thin material as if it was to fall apart any second. Never had I seen such beauty before.  
As I looked closer, something seemed to move inside of the rose ornament like a tiny, pulsing shadow causing me to flinch. At the second look I realized that it was more like a fog circulating through the green rose seeming as if it wanted to get out of the shell it was kept in.  
Instantly I knew who placed it there.   
There was no doubt that it came from Loki.   
But why a ring? Did it have the same meaning in Asgard as it had in Midgard?  
Was that some sort of hidden proposal?  
That couldn't be..  
My heart started racing viciously.   
And what exactly was that thing wafting around inside of it. Suddenly I realized that I still hadn't tried the piece of jewellery on. Something about it made me feel much more than uncomfortable, I was almost scared to touch it again.   
Suddenly Rakith crowed loudly sitting at the windowsill looking down to the inner courtyard. I sprang up and bolted over to him almost knocking him out of the window. The warriors were already leaving!  
"Damn", I hissed and jerked open my wardrobe. There was nothing that would really fit for battle but thin pants and a woolen, dark green tunic.   
Sighing I slipped into the clothes. "Better than a ballgown, right Rakith?", I adressed the bird still staring out of the window. Just in case I would need it I also pinned the brooch to the inside of my tunic right over my heart gasping as the cold metal touched my skin.  
I had to go, fast.  
At the door I turned around again, the ring was still lying on my bed.  
Again my heart started to pound intensely.  
What if I take it with me? I should, it would be rude not to try it on at least.  
Quickly I took it out of the box again und slipped it on my finger when suddenly my world started swaying as if I was on a ship in distress at sea.   
"Oh dear...", I mumbled trying to steady myself by clinging to my bed.  
My right hand seemed to get hotter and hotter, almost burn where I had put on the ring. Gasping I sank down on the carpet. My whole hand was covered in green mist sinking slowly into my skin floating through my veins. Suddenly it felt as if hot lava was pulsing through my entire body and I couldn't help but scream in hurt and despair. Rakith crowed loudly and took off. "Get...help...", I clenched my fists in pain. I didn't know how much I could bear it anymore when all of a sudden everything stopped, all the sounds were gone and every thought drawn from my brain. Through a greenish shadow I could see Thor and Victoria and the others riding in front of me discussing battle tactics. I blinked as hard as I could but the scenery wouldn't go away. "Are you okay?", Thor stopped his horse and turned around looking concerned. "No, no Thor! Help me please!", I shrieked but he didn't hear me. "Sure, I am fine..just tired..", a male voice answered instead. A very familiar male voice.  
Then everything turned black.   
"So it started..." he whispered into the darkness.

"Elodie? Elodie wake up!"  
Blinking I opened my eyes discovering Queen Frigga right next to me shaking me furiously. "I am awake, I am..awake..I guess..", I tried to get up but my head almost killed me so I sank back down. "Slowly, child. Tell me what happened", she took my hand eyeing me anxiously. "I have absolutely no idea...I must have hit my head somewhere. Actually I wanted to get down and follow the others, that's the last thing I remember", I still regret lying to her but I had to protect Loki because I had no idea what was going to happen if I'd spilled the beans. His intention was to build up another, visual connection between the two of us but what for?  
I had to find that out and to do so I desperately needed to follow him immediately.  
"Queen Frigga, I have to go", standing up I smoothed down my clothes and headed for the door.  
"Elodie stop", she still held me by the wrist, "you need armour and weapons, girl."  
Silently I nodded. She was perfectly right, I almost forgot to take at least a sword with me.  
She led me down a couple of stairs and shoved me into an almost hidden chamber next to a huge statue of the Allfather himself.  
"Put these on", she handed me a pair of silver spaulders", ..and the breastplate here and of course you need gauntlets.." In the blink of an eye I was a fully dressed swordmaiden.  
"Here, you take my dagger with you, strip it to the inside of your boots, there is a small sheath. It will protect you in grave danger, that's its purpose! Now you've got to rush, girl. Take the grey horse, it's name is Fulla. Pat her on the head twice before you mount her and she will know that I sent you and therefore you're trustworthy", my heart almost shattered at her words. Frigga looked truly concerned and her eyes were glistening with tears of fear for her son and what might happen to him if I couldn't reconnect out powers.  
"Everything will work out, do not worry", I bowed deeply, thanked her and hurried to the stables making sure not to cross paths with any of the staff that might recognize me.

When I arrived outside I nodded at the stable boys trying to look sure of what I was doing and followed Friggas instructions. Fulla nuzzled at my hand tickling it lightly which signaled me that I was allowed to get on her back. "Come now, quick! We've got a stubborn prince to find", I whispered in her ear hoping she would be fast.  
And I wasn't disappointed. The horse was more than fast.   
Riding her felt like flying by the grassland and past the fields and hills outside of the palace. Rakith was following us by soaring above in circular motions.  
Now it wasn't only the Queen worrying, I was also concerned about Loki which was not only caused by our bond. I felt half without him near me. And I wasn't sure what to think of the ring and the insights it had given me.  
I could see what Loki saw that was for sure but why should I see this?   
What were the meanings of this?  
Something inside of me started doubting that it was truly him who put the ring on my bed. Maybe someone wanted me to see with his eyes making it easier to watch him.  
Or maybe it meant something more, something a lot darker.  
Suddenly I felt all the power circulating through me, pulsing through my veins mixing with my blood. Involuntarily I shivered at the mere thought of what it could do if I wasn't careful.

When twilight turned the sky a dark shade of blue I finally caught the first glimpse of the bivouac the soldiers had built up and the fires glimmering like a firefly in the approaching darkness. Soundlessly I got down from Fulla whispering her to get closer and mix in with the other horses to have food and water provided.   
I myself put on a hooded cloak, Frigga gave me before I dashed away, and tried to approach the tents. Watching my every step I dug beneath piles of supplies getting closer and closer to what I assumed were Thors and Lokis accomodations.   
"Who are you? Say your name now or die!", the moment I touched the fabric of the tent the tip of a shortsword touched my back causing me to shiver.   
"Please don't hurt me, Victoria..it's only me..Elodie..", I raised my hands slowly and put down my hood revealing my apologetic face.  
"Elodie? What are you doing here? This could turn into a full grown battle tomorrow, it's not a playground for curious girls!", she grabbed me by the arm and yanked me down on the ground putting away her sword.  
"That was most certainly not my idea, believe me! Queen Frigga wanted me to find Loki and reconnect our powers.."  
"The Queen knows??", Victoria gasped.  
"Shhh..", I shushed her, "yes she knows about us and well, our problem.."   
Victoria shook her head in disbelief: "This situation is starting to get insane, you've got to do something and I mean both of you. Until now it was basically you trying to find a solution, we need that little brat of an asgardian prince to get a grip."  
"Well well well..what do we have here?"  
A well known voice behind of us startled Victoria so much she drew her sword in reflex blushing heavily at the sight of Thor grinning down on us.  
"You girls weren't talking about me, were you?", he squeezed his muscular warriors body inbetween us almost squashing me.  
"Nope..actually..we've been talking about Loki...", I sighed in defeat.


	10. X.

X.

Of course I wasn't allowed to talk about what happened and how I got to Asgard in the first place but the situation got worse and so I spilled the beans and filled Thor in on what happened. I also told him and Victoria about the ring and that thing inside.  
"Oh Elodie, what have you gotten yourself into..", Thor shook his head looking at me.  
"I know, I know..", I blushed and didn't dare to look at him, "you won't kill me now, will you?" As I broke the law of Asgard it was actually his duty to question me further and kill me afterwards but the man laughed his roaring laughter that seemed to drown out even thunder and lighting. "No not today, young swordmaiden. I see my mother provided you with armour and weapons", in a swift movement he pulled out Friggas dagger dangling it in front of my face.   
"Give that back! Your mother gave it to me and I can't risk to lose it!", I snatched it from his hands and stored it in my boot.   
"So what's the plan girls?", Thor looked from me to Victoria and back. "To be honest, I have no clue. Loki shouldn't exactly know what I am up to", fishing for a small twig I leaned forward only to be startled by a thick leathery boot appearing next to my outstretched hand.  
As I looked up a strong, muscular arm yanked me up pushing me hard against a tree.  
"What in Odins name are you doing here? Are you completely insane now, woman?", it was Loki pressing his body against me his face almost touching mine as he stared at me viciously.  
His eyes were glistening in anger but I knew there was something else in them, a hunger, a wish to touch me but he couldn't in front of Victoria and Thor.  
I felt my whole body trembling with both fear and excitement. It was my duty as I was bound to him now and I couldn't help but stay at his side. If it was an extreme situation that was needed, I would provide it only for our sakes.  
What if he hates you without the bond?   
What if he thinks you're only a silly girl?  
A tiny voice inside of me chimed up giving me hot and cold showers of pure fear.  
"Leave us alone now, I've got to deal with her..", he roared at the others sending the others away.  
Suddenly tears filled my eyes. Maybe I had feelings for him he would never return given the circumstances that we could get rid of the powers binding us together.  
"What were you thinking? Do you really think you could fight or are you just suicidal?", his green eyes locked with mine until he suddenly slapped me right in the face making me gasp in shock.  
"Silly midgardian girl, what are you doing here?", his voice was soft, almost gentle when his fingers caressed my reddening cheek brushing away a tear.  
"Who are you?", I asked almost spitting in anger, "who do you think you are? Answer me, Loki! Do you think this is a game for me, you stupid little brat? It is my life that got turned upside down! I am the one bearing powers I never asked for, never knowing if it would kill me any minute! I am the one that can't go home and I am the only one fighting against all the things standing in our way! Wake up, Loki! Finally wake up and see that I can't do this alone, I need you just as much as you need me..", I screamed in frustration banging against his chest over and over again until tears streamed down my face in cascades.   
He held me. He held me like a child until I could finally stop sobbing and looked up at his face my heart starting to race at his flushed face.  
Loki bit his lip staring right into my eyes breathing heavily. "Are you okay? Are you feeling unwell?", I whispered trying to feel his pulse at his wrist when he suddenly cupped my face with both of his hands and kissed me hungrily.   
My heart skipped a beat when he pressed me harder against the tree sliding one arm around my waist still kissing me feverishly. His tongue circled around mine while I tried to slip my hands underneath his woolen shirt searching for his hot skin.  
"Mmhh..Loki..", I sighed when he let go of my lips and bit into the soft flesh around my collarbone making me shiver with anticipation.   
"I need you, Elodie..now..", he pulled my tunic over my head leaving me in only a sleeveless undershirt and my trousers, "come with me.."  
Loki grabbed me by my wrist and led me further into the nearby woods to get away from the tents and possible bystanders.  
I was freezing when we finally found a spot where Loki spread out his coat and gently laid me down on it breathing against my neck softly kissing it.  
Above us the clear sky was gleaming with the lights of a thousand tiny little stars shining down on us like lanterns illuminating the naked skin of our bodies.  
Then Loki gently got on top of me pulling down my trousers making me moan as he rubbed at the inside of my thighs yanking away my top with his other hand.  
"Yes..that's good...please don't stop..", I felt my body tense when his tongue circled my now bare breasts suckling at my nipples. Then all of a sudden without a warning he fully thrusted into me causing me to moan deeply. "I know you love that", he whispered into my ear loving my despair and the pleasure he gave me. "I...I...oh my god...", I couldn't talk anymore when his thrusts got deeper and more intense every second almost taking me to my climax, "Loki..."

 

"Why did you do that, Loki?"  
"Because I care for you and you made me angry."  
"It wasn't necessary to slap me.."  
"It was, you needed to come to your senses again."  
"But not that way...you hurt me.."  
"I am sorry.."  
"Nevermind...", I got up shivering in the cold searching for my shirt but Loki grabbed my hand and pulled me back down so I stumbled against his broad chest landing on top of him.  
"I can't be without you..please, never leave me, Elodie..", Loki looked me right in the eyes while kissing each and every one of my fingers gently as he pulled me into his lap.  
"Loki...it's not that easy you know..When we get rid of all the power that's inside of me at the moment it could be possible that we don't even like each other let alone anything more", I traced his lips with my fingertips, those beautifully curved lips.   
I couldn't help myself but kiss him on his lower lip tasting the sweetness.  
"Don't say that, Elodie, you're a part of me as I am of you now. You and me we are one and believe me, I didn't mean to hurt you, I am just not good at this caring and being worried thing so I have no idea how to handle it", he confessed standing up obviously feeling uncomfortable talking about his feelings and getting dressed slowly.  
"It's fine, Loki. Just please cooperate now, I need your help!", I made him stop in his tracks standing before him completely naked and shivering from the cold when suddenly the snow started falling again. Tiny snowflakes brushed past my skin leaving wet spots where they melted immediately. Loki pulled me close into a tight embrace shielding me with his muscular arms.   
"Where did you get that ring, Elodie?", he suddenly looked at my ring finger.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean what I said, who gave that ring to you?"  
"I found it in my room right before I left..I thought it was a present from you.."  
Loki stared at me in shock.  
"I've never seen it before..."


	11. XI.

Darkness surrounded me when I opened my eyes.  
The only thing I could hear was the sound of water in the distance, maybe a waterfall.  
I stood up trying to walk forward towards the noise but the faster I walked the sound didn't come closer until I suddenly tripped over something.   
My hands tried to make out what it was when a sudden flash of light blinded me and I tried to cover my eyes.  
Loud battle noises surrounded me in an instant but still couldn't see what went on around me.  
Only flashes in the dark were visible for me.  
"Elodie!", a high pitched female voice screamed my name making me turn around.  
"Who..why..Victoria? Is that you?", I whispered trying to rub the darkness from my eyes.  
"Elodie..", the deeper voice right next to me was definitely Loki.  
"Lo..ki..", I tried to touch him but still had no idea where exactly he was.   
"I am here..I am always with you..promise me that you'll never forget..", suddenly he pulled me close and I could feel his arm around my body.   
"What..on earth..what are you talking about? I can't see..Lo..?", the sudden kiss I felt on my lips stopped me from saying anything more.  
Then something took a hold on me and I was jerked up into the air.

"Elodie! Wake up now! Open your eyes!", Victoria sat next to the improvised bed I had made the night before out of blankets shouting at me.   
"I am awake, what's the matter?", I rubbed my eyes groaning deeply.  
"You screamed like a madwoman, I thought you were in pain, silly!", she shook her head and massaged her temples.   
I guess I was the reason for her headache today.  
"Sorry..it must have been my dream..It was more than strange, believe me..", I got up and searched for my woolen tunic as it was freezing cold inside the tent.  
"Then you shouldn't go outside..we're preparing for battle. We tried to negotiate with the rioters but they killed the messengers so it's decided",   
Victoria tied her belt around her waist and picked up her sword.   
A cold shiver went over my back causing the tiny hair to stand upright.  
Just like in my dream..battle..  
It must have been a vision about what was going to happen!  
"I have to go with you", I checked for the little dagger in my boot. My body relaxed when I felt it still in place.  
"You can't, it's too dangerous and you can't fight", the young swordmaiden shook her head.  
"Of course I can, I have to..My dream..you know..I saw, well I heard because I couldn't really see, what is going to happen!   
I really have to go with you!", I took her hands in mine begging.  
I just had to go with her because even though I couldn't see what had happened in my dream I had a feeling that Loki would need me.   
Plus there was still the promise I gave to the Queen.  
"Okay, alright, but stay behind me at every time!", she sighed deeply and shoved me out of the tent.

"I should've known that nobody could stop you, midgardian..", Loki planted his huge hand on my shoulder grinning at me mischievously.   
His green eyes shimmered brighter than ever making me feel uncomfortable. Something was different about him but I couldn't tell what it was.   
Maybe it was the excitement for the upcoming battle..  
"You're right, Loki..Nothing can stop me", I smiled looking away but still touching his soft hand running my fingers over his.  
"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe. No one's going to hurt you, I promise!", he whispered softly into my ear before   
turning my head to him planting a small kiss right onto my lips.  
That's when I realized that the whole posse was watching us seemingly confused.  
"Is there something you want to tell us, Loki?", it was Fandral raising a brow questioningly.  
"I guess the gesture speaks for itself, my friend", Loki grinned again wrapping a muscular arm around my waist pulling me against himself.  
Sif rolled her eyes and set off to get her sword polished while Thor and Volstagg only shook their heads.   
"But Loki, remember she's not a god so take it easy on her if you know what I mean", Volstagg blinked at us and went behind Sif.  
"There's no need to do that, am I right, Elodie?", Loki whispered into my ear again making me shiver. Suddenly I had to think about all the times   
he touched me, his fingers on my skin leaving burning hot traces. The anticipation before I could feel him inside of me and the sensation he gave me.   
"You're blushing, love..", again Loki kissed me lightly on the cheek. My eyes widened but he already took my hand dragging me forward to mount our horses.  
Time for battle.

The ride took around 30 minutes until I could see a flood of moving, black dots on the horizon.   
As we came closer the dots dissolved into a mass of warriors angrily wailing banners and carrying spears ready to pierce each and every one of our soldiers.  
I swallowed heavily feeling the lump in my throat.  
Maybe I really wasn't made for battle.  
When we arrived Thor, Volstagg and Sif rode to the middle spot between the two armies to negotiate.   
"It's okay, stay calm. I am always by your side..", Loki came up to me helping me down from my horse, "it's better to fight on the ground."   
Suddenly the three of them rode back to our side, dismounted and all the other fighters got in formation.  
"My friends, we're going to fight side by side now! Do your best and show them what we really are! For Odin!!", Thor screamed and the soldiers answered roaring.  
That's when it hit me.  
Those were the battlecries I could make out in my dream.  
Everything around me started spinning when I heard the clinking of metal against metal.


	12. XII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my lovely readers, this is the final chapter for "Close your eyes", it's been a bumpy ride for I started this fanfiction 4 years ago, finished my bachelors degree a few weeks ago and now decided, that I want this ff to come to an end because I owed it to the story I myself enjoyed writing so much. I hope I could fuel all of your imaginations and you had fun reading! Thank you so so so much for your support and have fun with this final ending. <3

XII.  
While Thor, Loki and the others rode straight to the middle of the battleground I tried to stay at the back trying not to fight   
directly while watching the whole situation.   
In my vision I had been blinded by something or at least something was blocking my view which clearly didn't   
happen in reality so I hoped it was no more than a dream.  
Loki seemed quite safe with Thor guarding his back and vice versa, Victoria stayed near the princes   
with Sif right at her side so she was well protected too.   
I wished I could be of more use than only watching and occasionally knocking over enemies with my horse   
but I had to admit to myself that I was simply dead scared of a face-to-face battle.   
I was no swordmaiden after all, that much was clear.  
"Well well, what do we have here? Lovely little girls should stay at home and let their men die on the battlefields..", a slimy,   
tall something that looked more like a chameleon than any human I had ever seen approached me from behind   
and tried to knock me off of my horse.  
My eyes widened in sudden shock and a green flash appeared from somewhere underneath my fingers.   
The greenish-brown thing spun around in mid-air before falling to the ground unconscious smoke coming rising up from the lifeless body.  
Shaking I looked at my hands which suddenly gleamed brightly green, little flames dancing around my fingertips colouring my nails too.   
I couldn't believe it had been me.  
Maybe I was in fact more useful than I'd ever thought..

One by one I took out all the enemies daring to step into my way.  
I felt the power rising within me and the more I killed the stronger it made me.  
What I didn't recognize was the rising insanity and bloodlust blocking my rational mind completely turning me into a killing machine.

"Elodie!", a high pitched female voice screamed my name making me turn around.

I spun around furiously searching for the voice staring into every possible direction.  
Another enemy?  
No the voice seemed so familiar but so far away.

"Who..why..Victoria? Is that you?"

That was when I suddenly came to my senses.  
It really happened just like I had dreamed it the night before!  
What I saw was a true vision and most certainly not a dream at all!  
Goosebumps formed on my back when I realized that I was blinded by bloodlust and fury.   
The powers I was granted with took control of me blocking my common senses completely leaving me with only my killer instinct.  
Hysterically I rubbed my eyes but I still felt everything pulsating and my view darkened more and more.   
I screamed in vain and helplessness while getting off of my horse shivering.

"Elodie..", the deeper voice right next to me was definitely Loki.

It was Loki, just like I had seen it before, it must be him.   
My mate, my prince and my guardian.   
Although we had our problems I had to hold on to him.   
He would help me.   
Save me from myself.  
And from the powers inside of me.

"Lo..ki..",

I whispered while slowly staggering forward frantically searching for his arm.  
He must be somewhere next to me, I've heard him loud and clear.  
Suddenly my hands touched the leathery fabric of his armour.  
My fingers hungering for the softness of his skin were shaking madly when I finally felt his cheek underneath my tips.

"I am here..I am always with you..promise me that you'll never forget..", 

With a sudden yank he pulled me close and I could feel his arms around my body.   
He was here and I was safe.  
Now everything would be alright.   
A little voice inside of me whispered that I should immediately kiss Loki and with a pang  
I sensed that it was not my wish to fight, kill and touch the man before me.  
It was the power separated from its true master trying to get back to where it belonged using me to reach that goal.  
Desperately I tried to fight the urge to live out my lust but I was too weak to fight against the throbbing   
pain that shot through me whenever I wanted to take control again.  
Still almost blind I went for his face but the dark haired warrior moved quicker than me.

The sudden kiss I felt on my lips stopped me from saying anything more.

Then something took a hold on me and I was jerked up into the air.

I felt my lips parting from Lokis and already in mid-air I opened my eyes wide suddenly able to see again.   
The prince stood a few feet underneath his whole body bathed in a gleaming green light his expression confused and his gaze upon me.  
That was the last thing I saw before my body let go of everything that had caused chaos inside of me and I lost my consciousness. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

With a deep sigh I jerked up and looked around.  
Where on earth was I? This was not the battleground!  
Around me everything was covered in grass, trees and snow. Like in...  
Like in Iceland!  
I was back in Midgard!  
My head still spun as I slowly got up from the cold ground my knees still shaking.Something must   
have brought me back after I had lost all of Loki's powers.  
Suddenly it hit me. Loki wasn't here with me. Neither were Victoria or Thor or any of the others.   
I was alone.   
Tears welled up in my eyes. Had it all been for nothing?  
All the training, fighting and then there was my tiny, little, human heart that still clung to Loki. It hadn't   
been the power alone that made me like him.  
Sniffling I brushed of the snow from my clothes.  
My clothes! I still wore the same clothes I had worn at the battlegrounds so there must be..  
Reaching into a hidden pocket inside of my tunic I felt for the little round thing.  
It was still there!   
I hadn't lost it in the chaos of the battlefield!  
Carefully I slipped it on my right ring finger hoping it would magically get me back to Asgard.   
Back to my friends and back to the man I had to protect.   
The man I loved.  
But nothing happened.  
It was nothing more than a pretty ring with a green ornament.   
Klunker, rubbish. No more.

Elodie?

A faint voice startled me so I toppled over my own feet and landed back in the icy grass.  
"Who's there?"

Have your guess, my love..

"Loki? Is that you? Damnit man..."

No need for swearing, did you ever think that I would do anything without carefully planning it beforehand?   
No, you wouldn't think that, you know me far too well, my little Midgardian.  
Now let's talk about getting me to your world this time.  
Close your eyes.


End file.
